kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous Comeback Fighter
Miraculous Comeback Fighter (奇蹟の逆転ファイター, Kiseki no Gyakuten Fighter) is the theme song of Kinnikuman. 'Lyrics' Rōmaji= :Minna kakkoii koto icchate! :Watashi datte, kakkoyosa hike o toran zo! : :Shokun! Katsute watashi wa doji chōjin to iwarete ita koto wa shitte iru na? :Shikashi, doji na koto wo suru no mo, :kore de nakanaka muzukashii no da. :Baka de wa dekinai koto. :Sō, watashi wa minna wo tanoshimaseru koto ni kakete wa :tensaiteki na entateinaa nanoda! Never give up! Matto ni taoreta toki Never give up! Ai ga saigo no buki sa "Akirame" nante kotoba Ore no jisho ni wa nai ze Kiseki no gyakuten faitaa kinnikuman Arashi ga ore wo yonde iru Shōri wo tsukame to sakende 'ru Yonjūhachi no satsujin waza de Hiirō beruto wo itadaku ze Kinniku basutaa go! fight! Bakku doroppu Muscle go go go fight! Tobichire Never give up! Donna ni kurushikute mo Never give up! Nani ka michi wa aru no sa Yasashisa wo shitte 'nakya Hiirō ni narenai ze Kiseki no gyakuten faitaa kinnikuman :"Hito wo tanoshimeru :ashita ni akarui kibō wo itadakeru mono wa :engi de mijime ni makeru wake ni wa ikanai! :Watashi no shōri no kage ni :itsumo hitoase to namida ga kakusarete iru no wo :shokun wa shitte iru no da. :sore koso shin no jitsuryoku. :sono jitsuryoku :seishinryoku datta." Minna ga ore wo matte iru Yūki wo mitai to negatte 'ru Yonjūhachi no satsujin waza de Akuma chōjin nagetobasu Kinniku Doraibaa go! fight! Kuratchi Hōrudo massuru go go go fight! Kagayake Never give up! Matto ni taoreta toki Never give up! Ai ga saigo no buki sa "Akirame" nante kotoba Ore no jisho ni wa nai ze Kiseki no gyakuten faitaa kinnikuman Never give up! Donna ni kurushikute mo Never give up! Nani ka michi wa aru no sa Yasashisa wo shitte 'nakya Hiirō ni narenai ze Kiseki no gyakuten faitaa kinnikuman |-| Kanji= :「みんなカッコイイこと言っちゃってぇ。 わたしだってカッコよさではひけをとらんぞ！ 諸君！　かつてわたしがドジ超人と言われていたことは知っているな？ しかし、ドジなことをするのも、これでなかなか難しいのだ。 バカではできないこと、そう！ わたしはみんなを楽しませることにかけては、 天才的なエンタティナーなのだ！」 Never give up! マットに　倒れた時 Never give up! 愛が最後の武器さ 「あきらめ」なんて言葉 俺の辞書にはないぜ 奇蹟の逆転ファイター　キン肉マン 嵐が俺を呼んでいる 勝利をつかめと叫んでる 48の殺人技で ヒーローベルトを　いただくぜ キン肉バスター　go! fight! バック・ドロップ　Muscle go go go fight! とびちれ Never give up! どんなに　苦しくても Never give up! 何か道はあるのさ やさしさを知ってなきゃ ヒーローになれないぜ 奇蹟の逆転ファイター　キン肉マン :「人を楽しませ、明日に明るい希望を抱かせる者が、 リングで惨めにに負けるわけにはいかない！ わたしの勝利の影に、いつも、血と汗と涙が隠されているのを、 諸君は知っているか？ 奇跡の逆転勝ちを呼ぶのは、それこそ真の実力!! その、実力を支えているのは、血と汗と涙に裏打ちされた、 不撓不屈の精神力なのだ!!」 みんなが俺を待っている 勇気をみたいと願ってる 48の殺人技で 悪魔超人　投げ飛ばす キン肉ドライバー　go! fight! クラッチ・ホールド　Muscle go go go fight! かがやけ Never give up! マットに　倒れた時 Never give up! 愛が最後の武器さ 「あきらめ」なんて言葉 俺の辞書にはないぜ 奇蹟の逆転ファイター　キン肉マン Never give up! どんなに　苦しくても Never give up! 何か道はあるのさ やさしさを知ってなきゃ ヒーローになれないぜ 奇蹟の逆転ファイター　キン肉マン |-| |-| English= :“Everyone says that I'm the coolest! But why wouldn't they? No one's as cool as me!" :"People! You all remember the time I was called a loser Chojin, don't you? But it was really hard acting that dumb! No plain idiot could just do what I did. So! When it comes to putting a smile on everyone's face, I'm one heck of an entertainer, that's for sure!" :Never Give Up! When I fall to the mat, Never Give Up! Love becomes my greatest weapon. The phrase "give up" is nowhere in my dictionary! I'm the Miraculous Comeback Fighter, Kinnikuman! :I hear the storm calling me. Shouting for me to grab hold of victory With my 48 Killing Moves, I'll nab the Hero Belt! Kinniku Buster, Go Fight! Backdrop, Muscle Go Go Go Fight! And fly! :Never Give Up! No matter how painful it is, Never Give Up! there's always a way! If you know nothing of kindness, you can never become a hero! I'm the Miraculous Comeback Fighter, Kinnikuman! :"People whom I've entertained! Someone who raises people's hopes for a better future cannot afford to lose miserably in the ring! Do you people know of all the blood, sweat and tears that are always overshadowed by my victory? What you call a miraculous comeback, is actually my true power! And my blood, sweat and tears reinforce my true power! That's what indomitable willpower is!" :Everyone's waiting for me. They're hoping to see my bravery. With my 48 Killing Moves, I'll send you Devil Chojin flying! Kinniku Driver, Go Fight! Clutch Hold, Muscle Go Go Go Fight! And shine! :Never Give Up! When I fall to the mat, Never Give Up! Love becomes my greatest weapon. The phrase "give up" is nowhere in my dictionary! I'm the Miraculous Comeback Fighter, Kinnikuman! :Never Give Up! No matter how painful it is, Never Give Up! there's always a way! If you know nothing of kindness, you can never become a hero! I'm the Miraculous Comeback Fighter, Kinnikuman! 'Listen' 'Navigation' Category:Music Category:Character Theme Song